The Gift
by EpicWriterrrr-TT.TT
Summary: Sasori wants to give Sakura something and needs Deidara's help. Enjoy xD


_HI, SasoSaku! I Like this couple and I hope you do too ^.^_

* * *

Sasori of the Red Sand continued his work non stop. He had been forever trying to carve her beauty and strength to this block of wood for 5 days straight. Now he was finally about to finish his ultimate masterpiece. Its bee a long time since that day. The day he saw her. The day he finally saw the missing piece to his collection of puppets. The day he finally saw a bride. A bride he wanted to have. A bride that was worthy for him to have. She had the grace, the power and the beauty. The beauty that was meant to last forever. He was to caught up with his thoughts that he didn't saw or notice his blonde partner walk in.

" Master Sasori ( or_ Sasori no Danna_) un," Called the blonde Akatski member. Since they were alive again they assigned to be partners once more.

The red headed Puppet Master looked behind him from where he was sitting ( He was sitting on a chair and the small table in front of him was full of puppet tools and stuff, to let you know). He was finishing something important.

"What are you doing, un?" The Blonde asked , impatience clearly notice from the tone of his voice.

Sasori sigh, irritated. " Well, If you must know Deidara, I'm creating a special puppet for _her."_

Deidara looked at him. Ever since they were resurrected, his partner developed an _obssesion_ ,as he calls it, for the Kunoichi he had fought who accompanied his grandmother doesn't know why Sasori has poured all his attention to the girl but Deidara just shrugged it off. Whatever, at least it wasn't affecting _his _life. He started to walk away when one of Sasori's puppet's grabbed his hand. { They were at his puppet Studio thing much like Kankuro's)

" Master Sasori!" Shouted Deidara angrily.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that you're gonna help me give it to her. Today." Sasori said, not looking up from his work.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "What? I have to escort you to court a girl, un?" He snorted.

"..I.." Sasori hesitated."...Can never court a girl like her..."

Deidara stared at his partner with pity.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara swiftly entered Konoha with their disguises ( Sasori as Akamaru and Deidara as Ino! Bwahahahahahahahaha ). After a few minutes of lingering about in the streets they finally saw _her._ They can't be mistaken. The same pink haired kunoichi. She was walking with her usual attire and walked moderately while smiling to nobody in particular. It made Sasori hold his breath. She was as beautiful as he last saw her, especially when she was now smiling. She walked on while the two undercover Akatski members went on following her.

When they neared to what Sasori guessed as the beautiful Kunoichi's house he turned to Deidara.

"Okay use your charms to make her believe your the pig girl," He said.

"My charms, un? What the heck your talking about, un?" Deidara hissed. Sasori just glared at him. Deidara sigh and stepped out of the bush they were hiding in.

"SAkura~Chan!" He cried, running to her in his best Ino imitation! ( Actually he really did a great job at it) "How are you doing today,un?"

Sakura looked behind her and frowned. She looked at Deidara suspiciously . " Didn't I just went to your shop 5 minutes ago? And aren't you going mock like you always do?And what happened to you're hair? Isn't it suppose to be on you're right side? And what's with the un?" She said.

Deidara giggled nervously. This was NOT going well. Suddenly Akamaru ( Who was really Sasori ) ran to them. "Woof, woof" He said in an unconvincing bark.

Sakura became totally smittened and drop to her knees and patted Akamaru ( Sasori) lovingly on the head and belly. "Hi Akamaru! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are! Yes, You are!" Sasori's eyes went wide when he realized he actually liked that. Suddenly, as if in his instincts, he licked her cheek ( Sasori's costume only exposed his mouth) and barked some more. Sakura was a little shocked but it fades then she giggles and whispered, " You're such a sweet boy." Sasori felt himself blush. It had been a long time since he blushed since he was puppet before, but now Pain restored his former youthful (Omigosh! Lee?) body when he was 18 after the resurrection. He was confuse with all these feeling he felt. Deidara on the other hand was surprise that she actually beleived the poor acting.

_I think he can handle this on his own now un,_ Deidara smirked to himself and was about turned away until he heard a shout.

"HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WALKING IN MY CLOTHES YOU PSYCHO!" said the very much angry and REAL Ino. She ran angrily after Deidara, who is now running for his life. "DAMN YOU SASORI, UN!" He shouted.

Sakura and Sasori Stared at the identical Ino's running farther and farther away. After some seconds Sakura blinked. "H-he was Deidara.." She tuned to the still Akamaru. Sasori stood up ( He now looks like a mascot or something) "Y-you are Sasori? Sa-Sasori of the Red Sand? Sasori..The one I killed? B-but how?"

They both stood in silence. Sakura gazed at Sasori while Sasori looked down at the ground. Then Sasori fiddled inside his costume trying to do something. Sakura held up her gaurd. After some time the costume fell off him revealing his self. Since it was already getting dark outside and the street lights were already open there were no people still wandering about so he decided to take of the disguise. He stared at Sakura's turquoise eyes.

_What is that emotion i see in his eyes? Sadness? Despair?... _ Sakura wondered. Suddenly he took a step closer. Sakura stepped back but he came closer and closer until they were only a few inches apart. He took her hand in his and placed it on his face. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you're not a pu-puppet anymore?" She said more of in a statement than a question.

"..."

She stared at him as she finally figured out what was that emotion she saw..._ It was Longing...!_

" I'm sorry.." Sasori mumbled then turned around and walked away.

" Wait Sasori-kun! I-" Sakura stopped herself when she noticed she had use the suffix "-kun".

Sasori turned back to her and reached out his hand, in it was a small package of some sort. " It's for you... I... made it for you..."

Sakura reached out and took it, looking at it while softly asking, "For..me?"

He nodded and turned back and continued going. He stopped again and said softly, " Good-bye... my Haruno Sakura.." And with that he did a sign and vanished.

Sakura stared at the spot where he was before. Her eyes wide when she heared him pronouce her name in like_ Haru no Sakura_, which would make what he said meant : "Good-bye...My Cherry blossom in the Spring Feilds." She felt her heart beat faster and faster. She looked at the package with a string of red ribbon wrapping it. She pulled it opening the package showing a beautiful detailed doll of herself...

Sasori mentally slapped himself. Now what? What did he gain from what just happened?.. He sigh. Suddenly Deidara came in. His Ino Dress was ripped into shreds, his face was covered with bruises making it swell. Some of his teeth were missing and his nose was bleeding. 'What happened to you?" Sasori asked.

"I dont want to talk about it,un," Deidara just grunted

~The End~

* * *

_There it was! Was is it Okay? Please review!_


End file.
